The present invention relates to a bait for fishing, in particular a disposable chemiluminescent bait.
It is already known that chemiluminescent baits may be used to attract fishes (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,328 4,638,584 and 5,213,405). These baits are advantageous substitutes to electric luminous baits (U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,224 and UK application 2,044,061).
For some industrial fishing operations, the lines are provided with hundreds of fish-hooks as well as appropriately spaced baits or lures. These lures must be activated and secured manually to the lines by the fishermen. Such an operation may take some time but must be performed as quickly as possible. The fixing of the lure to the line is most often performed with the help of an elastic band fixed to a hole provided at one end of the lure, or with the help of clips.